


Teacher’s Pet

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hogwarts, Light Romance, M/M, Porn, Praise Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Sex, Triple Drabble, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Snape receives a blow job from his student Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 291





	Teacher’s Pet

“Good boy, Potter,” Snape groaned as he slid his hand into Harry’s hair. Harry glided his mouth on and off of Snape’s enormous cock, taking it fully down his throat with each forward movement. He made a muffled sound of sweet joy in response to Snape’s praise. It made Snape want to gift Harry with more praise, and so he added, “just like that, very good.”

Harry made another sound, almost as though he wanted to cry from his happiness, and Snape stroked his hair, more tenderly than he had meant to. Harry tilted his head backward a little, leaning fondly into Snape’s touch. Snape cleared his throat, then shifted his hand so that it gripped a handful of Harry’s hair instead, though he didn’t pull.

“Keep going,” Snape grunted, “suck my cock, Potter, make me come with your mouth.” Harry’s head bobbed up and down, his mouth encompassing Snape’s hardness over and over, moving so fast that Snape’s shaft was hitting the air for only the briefest of instants before it was covered once again. Harry swallowed around the tip whenever he took it down the back of his throat, and the sensation was decadent. Harry’s mouth felt hot and whenever he made his sweet little moans, thrilling vibrations were sent throughout Snape’s cock.

“Good boy, good boy,” Snape cried when his orgasm began its approach, “I am going to come, Potter, good boy.” He grabbed Harry’s head with both hands and gave an adamant thrust up into his mouth, then shot his seed down Harry’s throat with a rich moan. Harry swallowed eagerly and gave a satisfied hum. Snape allowed himself to stroke Harry’s hair again, and when Harry pulled his mouth off of Snape’s cock and looked up at him, Snape allowed himself to stroke Harry’s cheek.


End file.
